owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Harajuku
is a ruined city overrun by Horsemen and vampires in Tokyo between Shibuya and Shinjuku, and where the Shinoa Squad performs its first vampire extermination mission here. Details Harajuku contains Omotesandō Station, which is infested with vampires as well as where all the humans are kept as livestock. Although they do not keep them imprisoned or trapped in the station, the humans do not run away as Horsemen will attack any human they come across, so they require protection from the vampires. Since the Apocalypse, the station has fallen into ruin and the vampires did nothing to keep it in repair. The floor is tiled while much of the area being dirty and dimly lit, there are holes and cracks in sections of the ceiling, ground, sections walls, and all the pillars. The station's direction signs still hang along with some of the advertisements though majority are torn. * Anime: The station has hanging lamps that give dim lighting with wires hanging from the ceiling, the floor is bare instead of tiled, and floor B-3 has a huge hole in the low hanging ceiling where sunlight pours in and has grass grown over the rubble. Like Sanguinem, humans are dressed in the standard livestock uniform, but most of them appear gaunt, tired, and dirty, where they sit around in the station rather than run around or play. Shinoa Squad successfully exterminate all nine vampires stationed here. After this, one of the freed human livestock yells at them for killing the vampires and removing their only protection against the Horsemen. Since the cities of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army have population restrictions, it is difficult for livestock to enter Shibuya or Shinjuku, leaving them with no choice but to be killed by Horsemen or to rely on the vampires. After Yūichirō Hyakuya calms him down, and Shinoa Hīragi informs them that Shibuya should now have enough expansion to accommodate all of the livestock from Omotesandō Station. Plot Shinjuku Arc Upon arriving at Harajuku Station, the Shinoa Squad see a girl being chased by a Horseman. Yu wants to save her, but Mitsuba Sangū orders him not to, and Shinoa explains that the child is being used by the vampires as bait against the squad. Regardless, Yu disobeys orders and steps in to save the girl with Mitsuba going in to stop him; while Shinoa holds back Yoichi Saotome and Shiho Kimizuki to wait for the ambush. Yu gets away from Mitsuba, and gets the child out of the way before three vampires ambush him. Yu is left to fight them alone while his squad deals with the Horsemen. With the Horsemen's defeat, the squad retreats with the child to a Shibuya Observation Post, and she gives them information about the vampires raising human livestock in the Omotesandō Station and that there are seven of them. The next day, the Shinoa squad head into Omotesandō Station and make their way to floor B-3 while being watched by the human livestock. A vampire comes across them and Yu easily slays him. When Mitsuba is about to reprimand him, Yu moves her out of the way of another vampire attack before slaying it. Just then, seven more vampires ambush the squad, revealing that there were actually nine in wait. Shinoa Squad exterminates them and frees the humans from vampire control. Without the vampires' protection, the humans are completely vulnerable to Horsemen, so Shinoa tells them that Shibuya should have undergone enough expansion to accommodate them. Trivia *Harajuku is an actual place in Japan. It is a major fashion and shopping district and is famous for its street fashion and street shops. References Category:Locations Category:Cities